


Broken Bones and Bloody Crowns

by SheepSkull



Series: Glory and Gore [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepSkull/pseuds/SheepSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beast turned to the Mad One, it's red eyes glowing in the faint light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones and Bloody Crowns

A golden crown, painted red with the blood of the First One sat upon his head. It was cracked and slightly tilted, but it fit the Mad One perfectly.

On a throne still wet with the blood of the late king he sat. The red moon shone through the glass windows, illuminating the Mad One, his dark figure shaking as laughter slowly bubbled out of his lips. On the wall beside him a man clad in green hung, several thick black arrows attached him to it. A knife stuck out from between his eyes, only the wooden handle visible. The usually playful grin on his face twisted into a gruesome display of pain. 

Another was being consumed by the Beast. The sound of bones breaking and flesh being ripped apart echoed through the room, pieces of dark green armor lay scattered on the floor around the mutilated corpse. The Beast itself was like pure darkness, oblivion in physical form, it's entire body pulsating with dark energy. Giant horns twisted out of it's head like vines crawling towards the sun, desperate for light. 

On the stone floor just below the red stained throne a man lay on his side, struggling to breathe as blood poured out of him like wine out of a barrel. A diamond sword, glowing faintly of magic, protruded from his stomach, his blood-stained hands loosely gripping the hilt. Around his shoulder a bear-skin rested, now turned deep red. 

A fourt man sat against the wall, red roses grew out of his chest and blood poured from every orifice on his body. His hands were filled with petals, ripped from the single rose growing out of his mouth. 

The last of the figures inside the dark throne room was without a lower half. Red stains on the cold stone floor showed where the man had attempted to crawl away before the battle axe had split his skull in two. 

The Beast turned to the Mad One, it's red eyes glowing in the faint light. It bowed it's terrible head once and let out a vile screech as it disappeared into nothingness leaving behind only shadows.

"The Creater consumed by the Destroyer", they whispered, smirking inside his head. "How fitting" 


End file.
